Our Little Secret
by kodakmemories
Summary: Leo Valdez swore not to tell a soul. But when his best friend brings it up, they decide to make it their little secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back! So, this story is what I'm hoping a success. Well many of you liked my other story; I didn't really feel it so I'm thinking I might rewrite it or something. Anyways, here is the first chapter of my new fanfic; Our Little Secret!**

_You knew this would happen, why do you always fall for someone WAY out of your league? Of course, no one knew; but then again, why would you even tell anyone? Gods Valdez, you're in love…_

Leo walked out of Bunker 9, his curly brown hair was full of grease and oil, his hands were even worse, callused and scraped up. "Gods, I need a shower" he complained to himself. He walked to the Hephaestus cabin and looked around; everyone was probably at the campfire or playing capture the flag. Depends, what day was it? Friday, Sunday, Wednesday? Wow, he had been so busy building the Argo II he barely had time to do anything at camp. Then again, he only did have his siblings.

Jason was always with Piper, they weren't a couple yet; well Leo doesn't know what they really were. I don't even think they know what they are. But I do know that it's killing Beauty Queen not knowing, every time she manages to get away from Jason, she visits me in Bunker 9. When she convinces me to get away from building the Argo II we talk.

(Flashback)

"_Leo?" I heard Piper's voice say, "Yeah Piper?" I turned around as she came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Whoa Beauty Queen, what's wrong? You never hug me." she looked up at me and smiled at me. Gods, her smile, her eyes, her choppy brown hair. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself! Gods, if she got even prettier all the guys at camp would be after Beauty Queen! But it doesn't matter, she loves Jason. She's deeply and madly in love with him. I just know that if Jason ever hurts my Beauty Queen, he'll have to deal with- "VALDEZ! Are you even listening to me?" I shook my thoughts away, "Wh-what?" Piper sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Leo?" _

(Flashback over)

I opened my eyes as I let the cool water run down my face. An image of my mom comes into my vision as I think of her. What would she tell me? She had always known what to say to Leo, "Stop Valdez, you don't need a fire burning down the cabin." I sighed as started to wash my hair and body.

(3rd Person POV)

Leo walked out of the bathroom and smiled, feeling refreshed, "Finally clean!" he walked over to the wall and pressed a red button, the floor opened up as a queen sized bed popped up. Leo smiled at his handiwork as he had tricked out the bed. On side had a small wall in which he had hung up pictures of his siblings and friends. He yawned as he collapsed on the bed, how long had it been since he had slept? One, two, three days? He didn't know but he unpinned a picture of Piper and him from the wall and smiled. He remembered when the picture was taken.

(Flashback)

_Piper, Leo, and Jason were on the helicopter, on their way back to camp. Jason had passed out in a small corner while Piper and Leo were talking to each other softly, not wanting to wake Jason. Leo looked at his Beauty Queen and smiled at her, she was so beautiful….Next thing Leo knew, he was leaning in to meet her lips. Fireworks, her eyes closed as her lips met mine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Leo pulled her closer, my eyes slowly closed as he felt like he was in heaven. When she managed to pull away, she looked into Leo's brown eyes and smiled. "Whoa Valdez_…" she_ said shocked. A blush creeped onto Leo's cheeks as he smiled. "Leo, promise me you won't tell anyone about this." She said softly. "It'll be our little secret." Leo smiled at her. _

(Flashback Over)

Leo smiled to himself and slowly nodded off to sleep. _ "Piper….Piper…..Piper…my Beauty Queen…"_

**So what do you think? Review please!  
-Nicollet/J3MMA **


	2. Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved

**Well the first chapter got great reviews! Thanks to these amazing 5 people: **

**Anna1090**

**Kayla Lex's sister**

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo**

**JuleRose**

**EcstaticAdriatic **

**Vball19mags**

**Guest (:P) **

**So I know it took a while to upload this chapter but I had a really bad case of writer's block and I wrote this chapter over and over again but it just didn't work! Also, this chapter is in third person and the story will be changing from Leo's point-of-view- to Piper's and to Jason's. So I hope you guys like chapter two of; Our Little Secret. **

_Leo woke up from a banging sound at the door; everywhere around him he saw fire. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar body lying on the ground by him, "Hello! Leo? Are you in there?" Jason yelled from the door. Leo tried to talk back but his words couldn't form at wouldn't escape. Then Leo remembered the body lying in front of him, he jumped off the bed and rant o the limp body. "Please Piper…don't die!" he thought to himself. Jason was still at the door, trying to bust it open though he was going nowhere. It was just Leo and Piper. He closed his eyes and the fire engulfed both him and Piper. He picked Piper's limp body up and ran to the dare, and then he remembered the fireworks. They would explode any minute! He had to get Piper out of here! He slammed his body onto the door of the Hephaestus cabin over and over. He could fell himself going in and out of consciousness, he could see colorful dots in his vision and then he saw a bright light. That's when he heard an explosion. _

Leo jumped up from his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead; he looked around and saw no fire as he sighed in relief. "Thank the gods…" he slowly walked outside and saw campers walking around and smiling, he sighed and made his way into the forest, little flames began to dance across his finger tips as he groaned. "Stop." He said to himself.

Leo had to take his mind off Piper. Gods that was going to be hard, her eyes, her choppy brown hair, her lips, her hands…..soon enough Leo found himself mumbling Piper's nickname. "Beauty Queen…" he looked around and smiled softly then sang softly…

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
From hate to love  
From love to lust__  
From lust to truth__  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up___

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be love  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love_  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

"Oh Beauty Queen if only you knew how I really felt…" Leo sighed as he walked to Bunker 9.

"What if I felt the same way Valdez?" the soft voice of his Beauty Queen said softly.

**Cliff Hanger! Yeah I know this chapter is short but I had camp and writer's block! What do you expect! Anyways, hope you like it! Review! x Nicollet/J3mma **


	3. All An Illusion

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to these amazing people: **

**Guest: ( Ahhhhhhhhh! Update?) Sorry It took so long! I kept writing it and it just didn't sound right! **

**1ce-in-Forever: ( Awesome story! A cliffy? Are you trying to torture us? Please update! Cool song! :-)) Thanks! It's Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran! He's amazing! **

**Shadowofthemoonxx: (LOVE this so far... Love the plot. Whoo! Liper! Update soon! :D) Thank you so much! Liper forever!**

**Anna1090: (AHHHH! PIPER INTERVENTION! I can't wait to see Leo's shock when he finds out she heard him...Also, very cute :) Keep writing!) You won't find out in this chapter, sorry! But you will find out soon! **

**xxXNatan fanXxx: (I hate cliffhangers but the best thing about it is i get excited and i would have something to look up to...) Hahaha same thing happens with me! **

**FireofRiptide: (This is sooo cute! Please post again soon!) Thank you! You have no idea how much it means! **

**JuleRose: (Awesome chappie! Update soon! I love this story! Thank you for being awesome!) Haha your welcome! Thank you for being awesome and reading this story! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! So I might have the next chapter up either later today or sometime this week! Anyways, here's chapter three of; Our Little Secret: All An Illusion!**

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

"Oh Beauty Queen if only you knew how I really felt…" Leo sighed as he headed off deeper into the forest.

"What if I felt the same way Valdez?" Piper had said softly. She had always felt something for Leo but it had all changed when Jason had came to Wilderness school.

_Remember, it was all an illusion; you never really kissed him under the stars on the roof top. He woke up on the bus ride to the museum…it was all just a lie. A stupid, heartbreaking lying illusion. Leo though, he had been there since day one. His dark curly hair and warm brown eyes, his corny jokes, his laugh, everything about him was amazing. Jason might have a girlfriend back at the Roman camp. So what's the point? If he does he'll go with her. You had always had feelings for Leo anyways. But Jason seemed to always be with you…Leo was always gone. Leo ignored you all the time, Jason spent every single moment with you. Maybe that's why Leo was never around! He didn't want to get in the way. Then again he also thought of himself as the sidekick or the _"Repair boy." _But he was so much more than that…_

"…Piper!" Piper came back to her sense and shook her head. "What? Sorry…" she said looking up into an amazing pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hey Pipes, what are you doing here alone?" Jason asked. "Oh…um I was looking for Leo…" he sighed, ever since we got back to camp he's gotten a certain hate for him. "What? I can't hang out with Leo?" I asked a little bit annoyed now. He shook his head, "Whatever Piper…" he said walking in the direction Leo had gone in. Piper sighed. "Oh gods…"

**So did you guys like it? I know it's not my best chapter but I promise the next one will be better! Review! Xxxx J3mma Xxxx **


	4. Skinny Love and The Fight

**SO like I said chapter four would be up this week so here it is! And I got a review saying how short my other chapters are, I'm sorry! I'll try really hard to make them, longer! But I just started school so I have homework and sports! But I understand, I mean I keep you waiting for a week and then I only give you about 500 words! So I'm really sorry guys! I'll really try to update every week or two-three chapters a week if I can! Thanks to all these wonderful amazing people! **

**Anna1090: (Awww ;( Poor Piper and poor Leo...) I know right! X**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: (btw, what's the title of the song? And yeah this is shorter than the other chapters...:)) The song is called Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Don't worry I'm making the next chapters longer! x**

**Emberflames: (Cute, it's hard to find Liper stories these days. Good luck, and can't wait for another update) I know right! This is why I started writing mine! Thanks for the luck! x**

**Guest: (this is awesome you should write more! hope you put a new chapter up soon!) Thank you so much unknown person! :D x**

**The Avian-Olympian: (I wanna see Leo's reaction! LIPER FOREVER! Screw the Jasper fans.) Haha Screw the Jasper fans! x**

**FireofRiptide: (I listened to that song by Ed Sheeran that you used in the last chapter and I just completely fell in love with it! Great choice! Post soon!) Isn't he just so amazing! I mean his voice is so angelic! I could go on about him all day! But I need to keep writing this story for you all! Don't worry though, I might be using more of his songs on here! X Anyways! Onto the chapter! Here is chapter 4: The Truth! Oooooooh….**

"Whatever Piper…" that was the last thing Jason said to Piper. He had stalked off into the forest making his way to Bunker Nine. "Why does she always want to be with Leo? Am I not good enough? Did I do something bad? Does she like him more than me? Am I just a replacement or an occupation? Do I spend too much time with her? Does she hate me? Is it because I can fly? Am I hungry? Okay, Jason concentrate… Maybe it's because I didn't take a shower today! Or maybe because I shocked her yesterday when we held hands….stupid lightning powers…" the sky rumbled above him, "Sorry dad…maybe it's because of the fight we had when we were training and I won….I mean it's not my fault she's weak…well not weak, she's so powerful…maybe it is because I didn't shower…whatever it is I lashed out on her. I need to talk to Leo and see if he knows why Piper always wants to be with him…" then Jason remembered. "Maybe she's afraid that when we go to the Roman camp I'll have a girlfriend or something!" Jason still didn't remember much about his past but he knew there was someone waiting for him at the Roman camp. "I just can't do that to Pipes, I've been with her all this time, putting her hopes up that we might have a chance when I don't even know if there is someone special back at camp…maybe if she could have someone better than me, all I can do is fly and use lightning. I'm useless! I mean girls want someone who is always there no matter what, someone who won't break their heart...Leo! That's it! If only he and Piper liked each other…" Jason shook his head, "No that's just weird, I mean Piper is mine! She's mine! **(How many Directioners out there got that? None? Oh…okay back to the story...)** Leo can't have her…I mean what if the someone waiting for me over there is a dirty hobo demigod, or a dude? That'd be weird….Jason, concentrate….point is Leo can't have Piper and Piper can't have Leo!" Jason smiled to himself and nodded. "Now, just have to go and 'talk' to Leo" Jason smirked as he remembered what had happened….

_ Since no one could find Leo anywhere in Bunker Nine I decided to look in the Hephaestus cabin. Jason quietly opened the door and tip-toed in, "Leo? Are you in here?" he heard his friends voice mumble something softly he couldn't here. He softly walked over to Leo's bunk as he listened intently, his eyes widened as he heard his best friend say something he had never heard from him nor Piper, "It'll be our little secret Pipes…__Piper….Piper…..Piper…my Beauty Queen…" Jason had quickly looked at Leo, he was holding a picture of Piper and him (Leo) on the helicopter ride home from their quest. "Valdez….I thought you were my friend…" Jason growled and stalked out of the Hephaestus cabin. Muttering under his breathe, "Piper is mine, only mine. Leo Valdez, I will get you…"_

Jason chuckled and shook his head, "She's mine… Valdez, only mine…"

Leo had been working hard all day on the Argo II; it had made him forget about everything. His mom's death, the fact that his father was a Greek god, Piper…her choppy brown hair, her kaleidoscope eyes, her soft pink lips, STOP IT LEO! He shook his head and began working on the mast of the ship. He had his doubts about this gigantic ship flying west into Roman territory, what if they saw the ship and immediately shot it down? Would this Percy Jackson guy like them? Where would they find peanut butter? Will they give them food and water? Will they give them food? Leo's stomach grumble at the thought of food. "Shut up stomach, no one cares…" he said to himself. "Hey Leo…" a voice said. Leo tensed up and dropped the wrench he was holding as it landed with a clattering noise, "Oh, did I scare you?" he turned around as he saw a familiar face with blue eyes and blonde hair. "J-Jason, what's up?" he managed to stutter out. "Oh nothing really, just strolling by thought I would come and see you." Jason responded. "Oh, well here I am…in the flesh…like the way I like to be, my flesh connected to my bones and stuff…" Leo managed to grin sheepishly as Jason chuckled. "So mate how's everything with Piper?" he (Leo) asked. "Oh everything is absolutely amazing! I'm thinking of asking her out officially tonight…don't you think that would be great? Me and Piper, finally a couple?" Leo nodded, _Jason was going to make it official...he was going to ask Piper out…maybe they are meant to be... _"Don't be such a liar Leo! I know what you did!" Jason exclaimed. "What do you mean?! I didn't do anything!" Leo yelled back, they sounded like teenage girls fighting over a stolen lipstick. "I'm not stupid Leo!" Jason said, "I know what you did with Piper!" Leo's eyes widened as he spoke softly, "Did Piper tell you?" Jason raised his eyebrow.

**THE END! No just kidding, back to the story! **

"Of course not! I have eyes you know! They work! Clearly you two have something going on! Just tell me if what I saw is true!" Jason yelled not even caring if they could be heard by anyone at the moment. "Alright…Jason…Piper and I….we kissed…but it was a-"before Leo could even finish he felt his cheek connect with something hard, something boney, a hand. "You kissed Piper!?" Jason was red, he was angry. "You two aren't dating! It was an accident!" Leo screamed, now angry at Jason, he didn't own Piper, no one does! "Oh you're going to get it Leo…" Jason had a wild look in his eyes, "Jason, calm-"Jason grabbed the wrench that had been on the floor and threw it at Leo, to his bad luck, it had hit him straight in the temple. "Jason! What did you do?!" he heard a distant voice of a girl…his Beauty Queen. He was to bust looking at the red spots in his vision to focus though. "Get off me Piper! It's your fault to! You kissed him!" Leo groaned inwardly. Piper gasped and brought her hand up, slapping Jason straight across the face. "You little b-"Leo didn't hear the rest of the word because it was stopped by Piper's scream, causing his head to hurt even more than it already was. A few seconds later there was a door slammed as someone crawled over to Leo's side. "Leo…I'm so sorry….." It was Piper. "Just please stay with me…" he opened his eyes and looked into Piper's, "S-sing to me Piper...Help me be safe….hold me in your arms…kiss me like you want to be loved…" Leo closed his eyes as he felt someone's soft pink lips crash onto his, the only lips he could remember. His Beauty Queen's. Then he heard her fragile voice sing a familiar tune…..

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

_I told you to be patient_

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced_

_I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different "kind"_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full; slow on the split_

_I told you to be patient_

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced_

_I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted?_

_Then who the h**l was I?_

_Now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall?_

_Far behind?_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall?_

_Far behind?_

**Oh my god! That was a beautiful Liper moment! I'm in tears! So did you guys like it? Alrighty, this song is called Skinny Love, I choose the Ed Sheeran version, since I'm in love with him…but anyways…..What do you think of the Jason/Leo fight? I know my humor failed when Jason was talking to himself in the forest but hey, that's why I write stories not joke books! Anyways, review! Thank you my lovelies! J3mma Xxxx**


	5. Who Are You?

**Hey guys...so um please don't kill me! But I've been busy with school and doing book reports and talking with my boyfriend and having a social life which is scary! I've also had the WORST case of writer's block! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr rryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee forgive me! I just couldn't think of anything! If this chapter gets 5+ reviews! I'll probably give you guys either one or two chapters on the weekend since I'm going to a football game on Friday! Oh yeah I've also been writing a One Direction Fanfiction! If any of you would do me the pleasure and reading that one and reviewing I would love you forever! Anyways...reviews! **

**Always in Dark: (write more! i want to see what leo and piper will do! i want to see if jason gets jealous or remember Reyna! I want more beautiful Liper moments! like what if it starts raining and they cant walk back to the camp so they are stuck in the bunker and, you know, they talk about there situation and feelings for each other AND KISS! sorry bout that so anyways WRITE!)**

**Hmmm you just gave me an idea! Hahaha thanks for your lovely review babes!:) **

**Guest: (Post  
Post post ) I did I did I did! Thanks babe! :) **

**JustAnotherNormalDemigod**

**(Awesome story. I love Pipeo! They are, at least)**

**Thanks for the love babe! :) **

**Guest: (I really like this, I mean i love when Piper and Leo are paired up cause they work together better. I also think that this is a really well written story. I want MORE! I hope Jason goes to Reyna or something! They work better together, both roman, both strong leaders, it works. Anyways i hope you write way more!) **

**Thanks! I really like how a bunch of you want more of this story! A little secret, I hope Jason goes to Reyna to! I don't even think that far as up to when they meet! Wow! **

**Anna1090: (Awww! I almost cried at the end ;( but I'm glad you made them kiss (even though it was circumstantial) :)**

Love it! Update soon :)  
-Anna ) 

**Aww I almost made someone cry! Teehee! Aren't Ii just an evil person? I mean I do a cliff hanger sort of and then I don't update! Someone kill me! Thanks for the love babe! :) **

**Guest: (Did she slap Jason? ) Mhmmmmm you know it! Guuuuuurrrrllll! Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Avian-Olympian ( Love Jason's jealous little rant at the beginning, it's fun to make him be jealous! "Am I hungry? Jason, concentrate..." Fave part EVER! I didn't know the song, though. Interesting lyrics, however. ) Hahaha I'm glad at least someone found that funny! Oh yeah the song is Skinny Love by Bon Iver but when I wrote this chapter I was listening to the Ed Sheeran version. As you can tell, I love Edward Christopher Sheeran! **

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall?_

_Far behind?_

Those were the last words Leo Valdez had heard before everything went black. He had only remembered Beauty Queen singing softly, her voice cracking and sniffling. He felt as if his body was in a peaceful stat, which scared his, he, had never been so peaceful. He knew something bad was coming, something really bad. _"Leo Valdez, the one who's smart enough to know what will happen…" _yet freaky voice whispered into Leo's mind, Hera. _"Don't worry Leo, when you wake up, you won't __remember a thing" _the words sunk into his brain before Leo imagined a smirk painted onto Hera's face. Leo thought for a moment, and then his mind clicked. "Noooo!" his mind screamed!

Piper had been in the forest, thinking of what would happen now. Jason had left camp, Leo had been in recovery, and her siblings had been trying to convince her everything would be okay. Piper knew it wasn't going to be okay. It would never be the same, never. "PIPER!" A voice yelled. Piper turned around and saw an Apollo camper running up to her, "Yeah? Is Leo okay?" the Apollo nodded his head. "He's awake…but-" Piper had cut him off by yelling 'Thank the gods!' and running off to the infirmary.

There he was his brown curly hair, his soft brown eyes, Leo Valdez. He looked as if was in a horror movie though. As if someone had stripped him of his dignity, his pride, himself. Things would never be the same….

"_PIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Piper heard her best friend, Leo Valdez yell from across the cafeteria. She turned around as she saw the curly haired boy run up to her. "Hey Leo!" she smiled at him. Leo ran across the cafeteria and smiled at her, "Hey Pipes!" he said as his finger twiddled away at some bolts and a piece of string. Leo was always doing that, making the most amazing things with the simplest things. She looked into his eyes and realized that she had always had something for Leo. The way his eyes always twinkled when he talked, or how they looked when he talked about his mom. They way his lips always formed a smile no matter what happened to th- "Umm hi...I'm Jason." Piper looked up from her thoughts into a guy with blonde hair and blue electric eyes. Suddenly, Piper's mind forgot all about Leo and everything was now about Jason. _

"Leo?" Piper asked warily at him. He looked at her with a confused face and looked around. "Look I know you must hate me for everything. I know that it's my fault Jason punched you in the head and it's my fault you're in here. But please listen to me. I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I never want to lose you. I remember in Wilderness school when I first met you, that I was going to be best friends with you! I knew you and I were always going to be friends, partners in crime! But if you don't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do...I just need you to forgive me...please..."

Leo looked at Piper, pure confusion in his eyes. Who was this girl? Why was she telling him all this? Where was he? Is this a dream? Why had no one given him food? Who was such Jason? Why is he asking so many questions? Is he going crazy. Okay stop Leo...that's his real name right? Oh god...that sounds weird..god...it felt wrong... "Um who are you?" Leo saw as the girl's eyes filled with tears. "You don't know who I am?" "No I'm sorry.."

**DUN DUN DUN! So how'd you like it? Do you still hate me for not uploading? Do you hate this chapter? Review! Love you all! Xxxx -J3mma**


	6. Author

Hey guys! So this isn't a chapter since the one I'm working on right now is not working out so I might rewrite it! Sorry! Anyways, I want your opinions! I might update twice a week from now on since I have made a plan on how to handle school work, friends, writing 2 fanfictions, and you know...being social. So leave a review saying what days would be the best to update. I'm making sure that one is on either Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Since those days I'm off school and most likely to update. I'm also wanting to update during the week.

Another thing is, your reviews. My last story only got 10 reviews so when I started writing this story I wasn't hoping it was going to get this many reviews but it did so I'm really thrilled! All of your reviews really help to know what you guys want the story to be like, how you want it to look, if you liked something, if you didn't. So thank you for reviewing this story.

I don't know how this story is going to go along since I have a lot of ideas right now but I will say it might be a short story or maybe a long one with about 20-30 chapters? I don't want to bore you guys so I might not make it that long just instead do a sequel and stuff.

My One Direction Fanfiction, I know a lot of you don't care or anything but for those of you who like One Direction, the link for that fanfic is in my profile so check it out and review please!

Today I entered a poem contest for the third time in my life. I've only been published once but that really showed me that people like my writing and that it might be a possible career for me in the future. So to anyone who had read my poem and though it was good, thanks!

The Mark of Athena comes out soon! So since most of us will be reading it and probably finishing it the same day, I'm thinking of making the time period of this fanfiction speed up a little but I am not sure yet. What do you guys think?

So this is sort of like a filler on what I'm thinking of doing for this fanfiction. Oh! One more thing, if any of you want to write a small prediction or suggestion of what you think will happen with Piper, Jason, and Leo. PM me those and I'll hopefully get ideas from them. Also I'm thinking of doing a question at the end of each chapter from now on the first question is: **What other fandoms are you in? **

So thanks guys! I hope you all like these ideas I have! So review on this chapter what days you think I should update, if you want me to make this story into parts, if I should speed up the time frame, and remember to PM your prediction and ideas for the next chapter! I'll be putting the best 3 on display for everyone! Maybe I'll also just put all the entries into a chapter and let you guys decide! I don't know I;ll see if any of you actually PM me! Remember to answer the question also! Thanks guys! Have a wonderful Wednesday! See you when I update again, after this chapter gets at least 4 reviews! With the news on everything!

Lots of Love,

xxX J3mma Xxx


	7. Remember Me?

**LaceyRide**

**(Holy ****! UPDATE!)**

**Haha thanks for your review babe! Xxx**

**xxXNatan fanXxx **

**(Oh my Globb! Im so excited 4 the nxt chapter...and yeah that was a good chapter cause he got amnesia and it would be a good story and okay u get my point... :DD)**

**Oh my globb! Thank you for reviewing and stuff, you get my point ;) Xxx**

**FireofRiptide **

**(What an exciting twist :) You better post soon!)**

**It hurt me to write both that chapter and this one so...read on! Xxx**

**Guest **

**(Noooo you haves to remember!) **

**He has to remembered! Or else the world will explode! Xxx**

**Meepmeep123**

**(NOOOOO LEO! You must remember! For the sake of all the Liper fangirls!)**

**For the sake of all Liper fangirls! You must! Please! You must! Wait...I wrote this story..um awkward... Thanks for reviewing babe! Xxx**

**BookNerd2918**

**(Great writing! I'm glad that I'm not the only one who likes Liper! Please update soon. :) )**

**You are not alone in this world home skilly biscuit! Thanks for reviewing babe! Xxx**

**The Avian-Olympian**

**(Yay! Liper is probably my favorite ship besides Percabeth. AAAH! LEO IS TURNING INTO JASON AND PERCY! **

**You need to work on the paragraphs a bit more. There were multiple people talking in one paragraph occasionally. WHOO APOLLO!) **

**I know sorry about that, I wasn't really thinking that day...but thanks for the review babe! Xxx**

**Now onward with the story! This is chapter 6: Remember Me? (By the way...this chapter took me 5 pages to write! Be thankful you peasants! No just kidding! Love you all! XxxJ3mmaXxx**

He can't be gone. He just can't. He has to remember me. He has to remember. Leo can't leave me. I need him. He's the one I've always needed. I never noticed until now but it's true. I need him as much as he needed me before. Without Leo. I have no one left to comfort me. Jason is gone, it's a good thing though. He wasn't for me. Leo is. But Leo is gone. He's gone, he doesn't remember. It's all my fault, he doesn't remember because of me. That's why he is all alone in the infirmary while I'm locked in my cabin, sobbing my eyes out. All my fault...

"_Piper, go back to your cabin." James, an Apollo camper, told me. _

"_No. I want to stay here." tears streaming down her face. _

"_Piper" "James" "Piper" he said a little louder. _

"_James, I'm not going anywhere..." I looked over at Leo as I saw his eyes, he looked empty, broken, and confused. _

"_Piper! You need to go!" James, finally losing his temper yelled, making me jump. _

_I shook my head, holding my breathe. He needs me.." my voice cracking. _

"_Lou! Get her out! She's making him nervous!" James yelled to the small girl with blonde, sandy hair and blue eyes. She looked about Piper's age but somewhat better because she wasn't crying or sobbing. Lou took Piper by the hand and started to drag her. Piper tried to fight back but couldn't since the girl was incredibly strong. "No! I need to be with him! Please Leo! You have to remember me! I need you!" Piper was halfway out the door. "Please Leo! Remember!" Piper couldn't say more since she was basically sobbing. Lou walked her, more like dragged her crying body to the Aphrodite cabin and sat her down on her bunk. She looked at Piper sympathetically and walked out the door. Leaving Piper, broke, cold, and most of all. Alone. _

(Leo's POV)

She kept crying, telling me to remember. Telling me she needed me. I don't know who she is, where I am. But looking at her, it made my heart flutter. It made me stomach do front flips, it made me want to walk up to her and tell her I remember her. That I remember whoever she was, whoever I was. Whatever we were. I just wanted to see her smile. I want to know what it's like to see someone like that smile. Someone so beautiful, smile. As she was taken away, her tears became sobs as she begged me to remember. I tried to but every time I came close to anything, my body would start shaking. Almost convulsing. In just couldn't remember. I wanted to remember. I wanted to know who was the lady in my dreams, the fire, the screaming girl, who Jason was, but most of all; who the girl crying was.

(Piper's POV)

It's been three days. Three days since he forgot me, since he forgot everyone. Three days being locked in here. Three days of torture. Three days of numbness. Three days. I wiped away a tear that had escaped. Three days. There was a numb in my toes, a numb in my whole body. I felt broken, forgotten. They tried talking to me, all I could hear was his voice in my head. Torturing me, "_Who are you?" _I haven't spoken either. Three days since I've talked. Three days. It's all my fault. I haven't done anything, except cry. I looked down at the picture in my hand. It was _him. _When he remembered me, when he knew about himself, and before. When he knew our little secret. He doesn't remember his first kiss, or mine. He doesn't remember how we met, where we met. He doesn't remember the pranks. He doesn't remember coming to camp, building the Argo. He doesn't remembered. He needs to remember. He needs to. For me, for him. A single tear fell onto the picture as I felt something painful, something in my chest. Something I had been feeling for the past three days. The painful three days. My heart was broken.

How did he feel? Did he feel the same? Was his heart broke. Did he feel numb? Of course he didn't. He doesn't remember anything. It's all my fault because if I would've never kissed him, he would remember. He would be building the Argo II. Alone. He had felt this way before. When he saw me with Jason. HE felt heart broken and alone. How I felt now. Well I was going to make up for it because no one deserves that kind of pain. Not me, and certainly not him. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing, my hand shaking.

(Leo's POV)

I sat in the strange cabin, everything had wires, it felt like I was safe in here. Everyone was asleep though. So it was just me, no one else. I was alone, sometimes, I feel like it's been like that for a while. Me, being alone. I heard a small knock at the door and turned my head to look in the direction of the noise. I walked quietly over to the door and slowly opened it. No one was there but there was a small envelop with a small picture of a dove on it. I took it in my hands and felt that warm fuzzy feeling come back to me. I slowly walked inside the cabin and carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Leo,_

_I know you don't remember much. But I need you to know this. I know how you felt before the incident. You felt alone, unwanted, useless, confused, and angry. I now know this because this is the way I feel. I'm sorry it took so long for me to notice. But I'll make it up to you. Meet me at the dock at 10:00pm. Don't tell anyone though. It'll be our little secret._

_Love, P_

I looked around, trying to find a clock. It was 9:45. I had 15 minutes. Who was this Piper girl? Did I make her feel the way she said I felt before my incident? I shrugged and walked into to the bathroom, getting freshened up and presentable for whoever _P _was.

(Piper's POV)

The time was now 9:59. Oh gods. What if he doesn't show up? Please, Leo, show up! I sat at the dock, my feet hanging above the water, thinking about what I was going to say...

(Leo's POV)

I slowly made my way to the dock and found a girl with brown choppy hair sitting there, looking at the water. She reminded me of someone but I pushed it off, I don't want to have a spasm here. I made my way over to her and sat next to her. "Did you send the letter?" I looked over at her as she nodded. "You look familiar.." I said, trying to get a better look at her. "I'm the girl who was there in the infirmary when you woke up." she said, her voice full of pain. "You're Piper?" she nodded. "Leo, I just want you to know that we've been through a lot. We fought monsters together, we pranked people together. I laughed at your corny jokes, you made me amazing things with the most simplest things ever! We had our first kiss...Then everything went downhill." she was the one who had soft pink lips? The one from my dreams? The one that brought me back! I found myself staring into her kaleidoscope eyes, how full of pain they were, how beautiful they were. My eyes then landed on her lips, tracing back to her eyes before slowly making their way back to her lips. Before I knew it we were both leaning in, when my lips crashed onto her's, it was like fireworks. It was a feeling that I had felt before. I felt like I was in heaven, like no one could take this feeling away from me. It was magical. Then something clicked in the back of my head. A memory, or a dream. But it was so vivid I didn't know what to think.

_Fireworks, her eyes closed as her lips met mine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Leo pulled her closer, my eyes slowly closed as he felt like he was in heaven. When she managed to pull away, she looked into Leo's brown eyes and smiled. "Whoa Valdez…_" she_ said shocked. A blush creeped onto Leo's cheeks as he smiled. "Leo, promise me you won't tell anyone about this." She said softly. "It'll be our little secret."_

_You're not her  
Though I try to see you differently  
I tow the line  
You see, I'm searching for what used to be mine  
And I saw your eyes  
And I saw her staring back at me  
So I will try to find another one  
Who suited me as well as her_

I've moved far away from you  
And I want to see you here beside me, dear  
But things aren't clear  
When we never even tried  
We never even talked  
We never even thought in the long run  
Whenever it was painful  
Whenever I was away  
I'd miss you  
And I miss you

She was mine  
I was hers  
And all that's in between  
If she would cry  
I would shelter her  
And keep her from the darkness that will be

If I moved far away from you  
And I want to see you here beside me, dear  
But things aren't clear  
We never even tried  
We never even talked  
We never even thought in the long run  
Whenever it was painful  
Whenever I was away  
I'd miss you  
And I miss you

Don't drop me in  
It's not my turn  
If you cut deep  
Then I might learn  
That you scar and leave me  
Like a sunburn

Don't drop me in  
It's not my turn  
If you cut deep  
Then I might learn  
That you scarred and left me  
Like a sunburn

We never even tried  
We never even talked  
We never even thought in the long run  
Whenever it was painful  
Whenever I was away  
I'd miss you  
And I miss you

"It'll be our little secret.." Leo murmured . This was the girl, the girl who had kissed him that day on the helicopter. The girl who turned his whole life around. The girl who Leo had fallen deeply in love with...

**Oh my goodness! Hey guys! So I didn't really get 5 reviews for the Author's note thing but I just think I needed to post this chapter! So if you haven't read my author's note,vgo read it now because I seriously do need to know that information! Thank you for everyone who reviewed Chapter 5! Well today's question is: _What do you think Leo will do? _**

**Also, I'm still open for anyone who is willing to submit an idea of what will happen with Leo and Piper! Once again, that info is in the chapter before so check it out! Happy Mark of Athena day! Enjoy reading! xxXJ3mmaXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever but I just couldn't find any inspiration for this story until my good friend helped me so thanks Maddi! (Even though you probably aren't reading this…) Anyways, HAPPY (belated) 2013! I hope you have all kept up with your resolutions so far! Time for reviews! _

_Guest : (awwww) _

_Aww, thanks for reviewing! xx_

_Guest: (that made me cry - Anonomous (IF THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL ANONOMOUS... sORRY FOR CRAPPY SPELLING!)) _

_No! Don't say sorry! Sorry I made you cry! ( I hope in a way that's good and not because I'm shit at writing.) _

_Guest: (UPDATE!)_

_I JUST DID! DON'T YELL AT ME! _

_VasuSharma (My God...upload)_

_I'm guessing you liked it? xx_

_(((LeoXPipeXJason _

_LeoXPiperXJason: I hate it- JUST KIDDING! I Luuuuuuuuuuv it!_

_EllaXTyson: ( My Cousin T_T) I kinda like Leo X Ryena...Just saying_

_LeoXPiperXJason: T_T Get out my room...LeoXPiperXJason: Leo Kiss Piper so he all remember every thing! How Romantic! LeoPiperLuvvvvvPs Please continue i LUUUUUUUUUUUUV IT! ;]))_

_Honestly, you don't know how muchI laughed at this! Thanks so much for liking it and tell your cousin I said hi! xx_

_Anotherhopelessromantic: (I'm hoping he'll do the right thing and stick with Piper; Love is an eternal feeling, and amnesia or not, it's nearly impossible to forget or let go, because it transcends the mind and reaches for our souls. Great chapter, can't wait to see more, excellent writing(but make sure you proofread, cause you put some weirdly-tensed words in there) Happy MOA!-AHR23)_

_Thank you for the advice, I know some of the chapters suck and everything. I thought the exact same thing while thinking about that chapter! Anyways you brought up a subject I wanted to talk about! If anyone will do me the honor of being a BETA reader for me I'd love you forever! PM me if you would like to! _

_Meepmeep123: (Meep! :D Liper alllllllll the way!) _

_I see what you did there! ;) Thanks for reviewing! xx_

_Nerdy Athletic: (Great story so far! Love the idea) _

_Thank you sooo much! It means a lot!_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, after a LONG time gone, I present to you, Chapter 7 of Our Little Secret: "It Feels Like Drowning, But Watching Everyone Around You Breathe." _

_Two months._

It's been two months since I had slapped Piper. Oh and Leo.

It had been happening for a while now, the sudden bursts of anger. Jason had no idea of what was going on. That's the only reason he had tried avoiding Piper, he wouldn't be able to bear with himself if hurt her.

_But you did, you idiot. _

Jason shook his head as he watched the cars drive past, people ordering coffee, talking on cell phones, chatting away. He wished he could just go back in time and fix everything. Ever since he had hit both of the closest people in the world (besides of course, Thalia.) he had been travel across the United States, trying to make his way back to the Roman Camp. So far, he had been attack by several monsters, so obviously, he looked like crap. His clothes were torn, battered, burned. He looked like a homeless person with really great hair. Well possibly, his hair was barely even blonde anymore, ever since he left camp, his hair began getting darker and darker.

The demigod began to think of what had happened that night at Bunker 9. Everything was a blur, but he did remember something, _the words._ He didn't mean to hit Piper or even Leo. It was as if, something was controlling him, commanding him to do so. When he saw Piper on the ground after he had slapped her, he had tried to tell her he was sorry but words just wouldn't form. His body was acting against him, it felt like he was seeing everything like in a cinema except he was the one causing the mess. He knew he was putting everyone in danger the second he saw Leo hit the ground. He just couldn't be there anymore. Jason had to get out of the camp and soon.

After leaving camp, he made his way across the country, stopping only when needing to restock on supplies and being extremely tired. Yet, those stopping points were usually where he was chased by monsters. Now, here he was, in the middle of a small city in Arizona? Nevada? He wasn't sure, he'd traveled so much now, Jason thought he wasn't even in America anymore. The only clue was that everyone around him was talking about politics and discussing celebrities lives. Once again, Jason felt that familiar presence inside him. He knew he had to get away from the public or else there would be huge chaos.

After making his way into a deserted road, Jason figured he would be safe, or at least keep others safe. He began to feel his mind go blank, his head began to hurt, his eyes had a burning sensation and his muscles began to ache as well. "Not again, please not again." He mumbled to himself as he fell to the ground. Then, his mind went blank.

~Back At Camp~

The past few days had been quite strange for Leo, he had regained his memory. Although he couldn't remember some things like dates, birthdays, or other small things. But he did remember Jason slapping Piper then the world going dark. He had tried to ask Piper what had happened but she just shook her head and said it was nothing. The day after he had woken up in the infirmary however, his world came crashing down. His mind was blank, as if all his memories were just written on a dry erase board and wiped away. It was scary enough being in a room full of people who you don't know and you yourself don't even know your name. Leo's mind tried remembering anything, everything, something. But yet nothing had come, at least until Piper came along. Leo could tell Piper meant something special to him, something inside him was telling him she was important. When Leo had seen her being dragged away from him the morning he had woken up, he was heart broke, seeing her scream his name in such pain. Yet, when her lips crashed onto his, everything came flooding back. Possibly why he had passed out moments after the kiss. When he woke up again, Piper was there next to him, sleeping soundly. He tried to remember the events of the night before and suddenly realized he had his memory back. But not everything is so jolly all the time. Leo knew that, "Leo man, you've got clinical depression." The words rang through his ears, he didn't understand why he would be dealing with such a thing but it had made sense. When working at Bunker Nine before the incident, he barely hung out with anyone, ate, and even slept. But, it was the only way he could be relaxed. Piper was at his side however. Which made it all better in a way.

Leo and Piper were at the beach, watching the waves. The moon glistening in both the water and the sky. The summery feeling rolling across the camp. It felt as if, everything was perfect. The monsters in the forest couldn't be heard, campers were singing somewhere in the distance, the amphitheatre. The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. Leo was holding Piper close, his arms wrapped around her as their hands met, finger intertwined with each other. Her breathing calming Leo, the scent of roses filling the air. With closed eyes, Leo concentrated on the sounds all around him.

"Leo?" Piper's voice rang in Leo's ears as he opened his eyes. "Yes Piper?" he said, looking down at her. "What's it like?" she said, looking up into his eyes. "What's what like?" "Depression. What does it feel like?" she said, her eyes twinkling slightly. "It feels like drowning, but watching everyone around you breathe."

Not the longest chapter, but it's something. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating more hopefully! Leave your beautiful reviews that make me smile and laugh! Love you all! See you next time!

xxKodakMemoriesxx


	9. Chapter 9

Ello guys…I, uh, it's been a while. I know I promised to update sooner but I was busy with personal things and you know, yeah. Anyways, on to reviews!

Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen: _I love this story, even though my OTP is Leyna xD_

**Aw thank you so much! **

summer : _OMG piper and Leo should be together I always thought that they look so cute together and they have so so SO much chemestry with each other of knowing each other before they knew they were demigods its so cute to they need to be together FOREVER_

**Let me love you. **

Random demigod : _Pretty good chapter. I noticed that you said glob earlier... Does that mean you watch adventure time? Cuz that's the only place I've heard glob used b4. Back to the story. It needs more juice. There needs to be a bit of action. That should get some reviews. But then again what do I know._

**Thank you for the advice! Oh, and I got it from my best friend who I think watches it so, yeah!**

Guest : _You've got really good ideas and writing style. The change in first person to third and back is a teeny bit confusing but that's okay ;) update! It's a good story._

**I know, I suck at my point of views…sorry, but thank you babe! **

Random demigod : _It's good. Try a chapter saying how Jason feels about hitting Leo. See how that'll work_

**Well, thank you so much for your advice because well…you know, this chapter. ..and yeah..Thanks! **

KanjiofRai : _LIPER WOOOO!_

**WOOOOOOO! LIPER! Haha**

**Well, after a long, long pause. Here is Our Little Secret, chapter nine, "We are going far, far away from here love." **

It had been a month since everything had happened, since Jason had attacked Leo and probably lost Piper forever. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he had just lost control. It had happened a few times before. No one was actually around when the episodes seemed to happen, which was okay with Jason. But he was afraid of what would happen if someone he cared about was around him when he had a break out like that. I guess he knew now. He just couldn't control it, a sudden burst of anger rushing through him whenever he was doing anything. He tried telling Chiron but he couldn't quite form the words to explain the episodes. Even after he had the anger released, he felt queasy and tired.

"Oh Jason…you've lost everything you ever cared about. Piper, Leo, and who knows what happens if you ever show up at Camp Half Blood again." He spoke to himself, maybe, maybe if he traveled to the Roman camp…"Don't be crazy, it's far from here, it'll take ages for you to find it." A woman's voice said behind him, he looked back to find only the forest. "Who's there?" Jason said, reaching for the coin in his pocket. "Oh don't be silly boy, your pety weapon will do you no good." The voice sounded closer than before, as if the person was right next to him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jason said once more, taking the coin out from his pocket and throwing it in the air, thunder roared in the air as the coin fell back into his hands. Jason's face went from a brave young man to a confused teenager, "Wha-"

"I told you not to use your little weapon, I thought you knew how to treat a goddess Mr. Grace." The voice said eerily, sending chills up Jason's spine. "A goddess?" Jason jumped back slightly as a blonde woman, she had long hair and a gorgeous face, she was the idea of perfection. But instead of looking like a Greek goddess, she looked more, Roman, a oga draped around her body, a bracelet ingraved with "SPQR" was dangling around her petite wrist. She wasn't just any goddess, she was Venus. "Venus? What are you…?" Jason managed to say, he had been used to seeing her Greek equivalent, Aphrodite by now. "Well obviously I am here to speak with you about your little bursts of anger. You are just like your father, Jupiter, always wanting everything to himself, but of course, you are his offspring."

"Do you know what's going on with me? I mean, the anger issues? I can't seem to control them."

"Oh my darling, I truly am sorry but, I think Gaea has found your weakness."

"What do you me-" the earth shook from under Jason's feet, as if, a warning. "I'm afraid I must get going my dear, but don't worry, I'll see you once again. Good luck little hero."

And with that, the goddess disappeared, the ground seemed to be shaking uncontrollably by now, causing Jason's vision to go blurry. The earth, moaning something out, as if Gaea herself had always been watching Jason, which he was sure she was.

"Little Hero…" and with that, Jason's vision went blank.

"Pipes?" Leo said, looking over at the girl who was watching the sunset. "Yeah Leo?"

"Did you feel that?" Leo said, tightening the grip on the girl's hand. "Feel what?" Piper said, turning over to face him. "The ground, it was shaking…" Piper shook her head, raising her eyebrow, "No, I didn't feel anything, Leo? Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

"Piper, come on, let's go." Leo said, standing up, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Piper, we need to go, now." He said, as Piper stood up, looking at him with a worried expression. 'Leo, what's going on?"

"I- I don't know, just get a bag with clothes and supplies, we need to get out of here." He said, pushing the girl along to her cabin. "Meet me at the forest in ten." With that, he was gone.

After getting to his cabin, Leo grabbed a bag and began stuffing clothes and supplied in, he felt dizzy and he was sure the ground was still shaking. After managing his way out of the cabin and into the forest, he waited for Piper. After about two or three minutes, Leo saw the girl with choppy brown hair, she looked worried and quite scared. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and her knife , sagely in It's holder. "Ready?" Leo said, giving her a small hug. "I guess so. But, where are we going?" Leo shook his head , "I don't know." He began walking, away from the forest, away from the camp.

"Leo Valdez, what the hell is going on?" Piper said as they made it to the camp border. "She's coming for us Pipes, she's getting closer." Leo said, turning around to face her, his eyes full of fear and anxiety. "Who is Leo?" he hesitated before closing his eyes and sighing, "Gaea, she's found Jason already, I don't know how I can tell, but she has, she's coming after us now. We need to go."

"Where are we going? There's no where safer than here Leo." Leo chuckled and shook his head. "That's what they're trying to convince us to think Pipes, come on, we need to get out of here." Piper remained where she was , "Not until you tell me where we are going."

"We are going far, far away from here love."

_I am a poor, wayfaring stranger_

_Traveling through this world alone_

_And there's no sickness, toil or danger_

_In that bright land to which I go_

_And I'm going there to see my mother_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_And I'm only going over Jordan_

_And I'm only going over home now_

_And I know dark clouds will gather me_

_And I know my way is rough and steep_

_And the beautiful fields that lie just beyond me_

_And I know my needs are rough and steep_

_And I'm going there to see my mother_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_And I'm only going over Jordan_

_And I'm only going over home now_

_Cause I am a poor, wayfaring stranger_

_Traveling through this world alone_

_And there's no sickness, toil or danger_

_In that bright land to which I go_

_And I'm going there to see my mother_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_And I'm only going over Jordan_

_And I'm only going over home now_

So, yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Love you all, make sure you leave a beautiful review and I'll talk to you guys later! xx


End file.
